wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 7/24/15
7/24/15 *A video package plays showing Heyman announcing the double main events for last week, Lesnar F5-ing Bad News Barrett and pinning him, Ryback and Cesaro's backstage confrontation, and then the ending to their match. The end of the video package shows Lesnar taking out Heyman and Cesaro and standing tall* *Ryback's music hits and here comes the Legacy TV Champion to the ring* Ryback: "Last week was a HUGE week for the big guy! I was cleared by doctors to compete again and I defeated the Legacy World Champion, Cesaro, in the main event. Now, I'm not out here to rub it in anyones face, not at all. I'm just out here to celebrate with these people in the stands that each and every week support me and chant 'feed me more'!" "Ladies and gentlemen" *Paul Heyman walks out on the stage and comes to the ring* Heyman: "Ryback, Ryback, Ryback. I knew that you couldn't just stay in the back and keep your mouth shut! I knew that you would be the type of guy to gloat about this and not just be a mature human being and move on like nothing happened." Ryback: "Are you sure that I am acting like nothing happened? Hey Paul, what was up with me beating your client last week and then you and your client getting your asses kicked by Brock Lesnar?" *Crowd likes that comeback* Heyman: "You see, this is exactly what I was talking about. You are acting like a child. And you know what, Ryback, you want to know why you snuck away with a victory over my client? You want to know why you're out here 'celebrating'? It's to hide the truth. You know and I know that the only reason you won last week was because that Jimmy Johns sponsored piece of crap by the name of Brock Lesnar was distracting my client, therefore causing my client Cesaro to lose his focus. And Ryback, my client and I find it a little suspicious that your ankle was at 100% just a week after it had a brace on it. We find it a little suspicious that the rest of your body looked at about 200% in your match against my client. But I will keep quiet and keep that in mind as later tonight in the main event of Legacy there will be a tag team match. And that tag team match will consist of you and Brock Lesnar taking on the team of my client Cesaro and Bad News Barrett in an appetizer for your championship matches this Sunday at Summer Showdown. Good luck to you, sir." Match #1: Big E w/Kofi Kingston vs Jack Swagger w/Tyson Kidd - Jack Swagger gets the win after hitting Big E with an impressive Gutwrench Powerbomb. 8 mins. After the match, Swagger grabs a microphone and says that at Summer Showdown the NGW Tag Team Championships will be theirs. *We go backstage to Titus O'Neil who keeps telling GM Paul Heyman that he feels better than ever and that he's ready for a match* Heyman: "OKAY!...Fine. I will give you a match tonight. Get ready because that match is up next." O'Neil: "Who's my opponent?" Heyman: "Don't worry, Titus. I have someone here tonight who is just as ready as you are." *Titus O'Neil's music hits and he comes to the ring for his match* Lillian Garcia: "And his opponent..." *Arena is silent for a few seconds* *Music hits and the titantron plays. The crowd goes crazy as Rob Van Dam makes his way to the ring!* Match #2: Titus O'Neil vs Rob Van Dam - Titus O'Neil looks more impressive than we've ever seen on Legacy. He puts up a good fight but Rob Van Dam gets the victory after hitting Rolling Thunder and the 5-Star Frog Splash. 6 mins. Van Dam celebrates as the crowd keeps chanting RVD. Titus grabs a microphone after the match. O'Neil: "You people think this is so great don't you? You idiots think that I'm nothing. You idiots never think of cheering for me. Well that will all change next week. Next week you all will regret treating me the way that you have." *Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron* Wyatt: "I've been known to hurt people. I've been known to do things to people that other people don't have the mental strength to do or think of doing. Well as it comes to my opponent at Summer Showdown, Randy Orton, I have a mission. I have a mission to do what others don't want to attempt. And that is to show that Randy Orton isn't the man he used to be. Randy has turned from the legend killer to a legend himself. Randy is a legend who continues to dwell in the past. He continues to believe that he can still get the job done. But when he tries, he fails. And let me make it clear that at Summer Showdown I will not fail. I will save you, Randy. And I will show you just the person that you are today...Run!" Match #3: Sasha Banks w/Naomi vs Natalya - Sasha wins with the Bank Statement at 5 minutes. After the match, Banks grabs a microphone. Banks: "AJ Lee, this Sunday at Summer Showdown you will be let down. After that bell rings, they will declare me as STILL the NGW Women's Champion. AJ, you're lucky that you are on PCW, because if you were on Legacy I would slap you so hard in the face right now!" *AJ Lee's music hits and Sasha is shocked. AJ runs in the ring and both women are throwing fists on the ground. Naomi grabs AJ off of Sasha and starts attacking her. AJ fights back and throws Naomi out of the ring. AJ turns around to a big punch from Sasha. Naomi lays on the outside holding her leg. Sasha helps Naomi walk to the back.* Match #4: Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton - Orton picks up the win after he hits Reigns with an RKO as Roman attempted a Superman Punch. 10 mins. After the match, Roman Reigns is seen starting to get up and on the titantron reads the words "Next week the secret will be out". Reigns looks confused for the 2nd week in a row. Match #5: Cesaro and Bad News Barrett vs Brock Lesnar and Ryback - Great back and forth contest. Brock Lesnar pins Barrett for the win after hitting an F5. 13 mins. Afterwards, Cesaro runs in the ring to attack Lesnar but Ryback hits him with the Meathook. Barrett then tries to attack Ryback but Lesnar German suplexes him a few times. Legacy ends with Lesnar and Ryback standing tall.